Fire Burns
by guitar4993
Summary: Scorpius Malfoy needs a way to stop Rose from marrying the wrong guy but he only has five hours to accomplish this feat. Will he be able to do it?
1. Chapter 1

My mother always told me not to play with fire but I just couldn't help myself. Even now when I look at her, I can't help but feel the strong pull of desire. I wish I had told her earlier. Wish I had made my emotions clear. Truthfully, I wish my emotions were made clear to _myself_ earlier than this. Now, I'm standing here in a suit but not the suit I should be in. I should be the one waiting for her at the altar in five hours. I should be the one waiting to give her the ring, the one who is going to make all of her dreams come true. But here I am, standing outside of the church, skulking in the cemetery, searching for something. Something to make her change her mind. I'm going to get what I want. I always do. Rose Weasley will be mine at the end of the day.

* * *

><p><strong>Just a preview of the possible new story! If you want me to continue it, leave me some comments! If not, then I'll start working on the sequel to I Gave You All! Now off to do some keyboard homework...ugh.<strong>


	2. Plotting the Objection

My mother always told me not to play with fire but I just couldn't help myself. Even now when I look at her, I can't help but feel the strong pull of desire. I wish I had told her earlier. Wish I had made my emotions clear. Truthfully, I wish my emotions were made clear to _myself_ earlier than this. Now, I'm standing here in a suit but not the suit I should be in. I should be the one waiting for her at the altar in five hours. I should be the one waiting to give her the ring, the one who is going to make all of her dreams come true. But here I am, standing outside of the church, skulking in the cemetery, searching for something. Something to make her change her mind. I'm going to get what I want. I always do. Rose Weasley will be mine at the end of the day.

I could hear the footsteps approaching behind me. Al never was very good at being stealthy, even in grass. Surprising since we Quidditch players are usually lithe and graceful. Or maybe that is just me. I turned around slowly, leaning back on a headstone as I did so, my hands in my pockets. Al sighed and leaned next to me.

"Scor…" He didn't even know what to say. Wow, Albus Potter speechless, never thought I'd see that day in my life.

"I'm going to get her back Al." I muttered, not looking up at him. His exalted sigh was enough for me to know how he felt.  
>"She's getting married in five hours for Merlin's sake Scor!"<p>

"You and I both know that she won't be happy with that twat." I scowled, looking at my best mate who was twisting his own wedding band around his finger.

"She must like him Scorpius. I mean, she said yes to the guy."

"But that's because she doesn't know what she could have had! She could have had me!" Al just laughed. God I hate that prat sometimes.

"You haven't changed a bit Scor. Not one bit. I'm just saying its kind of a blessing that she let you back into her life after what you did…maybe you should just let it go. Michael isn't that bad and she has always been happy around him. Be happy for her." Traitor.

"Has she not been happy around me all the time?" I countered. That was a dumb move. Albus just pursed his lips and cocked an eyebrow at me.

"Really? Did you really just ask me that? With you two, it was either fighting or flirting. Or a combination of the both." I rolled my eyes.

"I'm going to get her back Al. There won't be a wedding occurring today." I stated standing up. Albus shook his head and gave me the look. The look that told me that he was about to say something saintly and ruin my day. The look that told me 'stop where you are Scorpius, you are going too far.' I've never paid attention to that look a day in my life and today is not going to be the day that I start.

"Scorpius, she's happy. You had your chance and you blew it. If you try to meddle in this, everyone is going to get hurt so just stop it all right? For the sake of Rose and yourself. If you love her as much as you claim, you will let her go because she is happy where she is."

"No. She is content where she is. She'd be happy with me and don't even doubt that I love her Albus. I'm doing this because I love her. I'm not going to let her ruin her life! She's marrying the wrong guy and you know it. Now help me think of a plan to stop this wedding." Albus stood up and began to walk away.

"I'm not going to help you ruin my cousin's wedding. She would never forgive me and she would never forgive you. Don't you get it Scorpius? Just. Stop. I don't know how many times I have to say it…oh wait…yes I do. You are still as stubborn as ever. Stop. Stop now Scorpius and let Rose and Michael have their day." I gave him my look. The look that said 'you aren't really going to turn away from helping me with a plan are you?' Unlike me, Albus always gave into my looks. Always. This time, luckily, was no different. I heard the sigh, indicating that he was about to cave in.

"One piece of advice Scorpius. One. Go back to the beginning. Look for memories from the past that will give you something to go off of because you know that if you actually go through with this, Rose is going to bring an argument." I smiled coyly.

"Just…please, don't go through with it unless you are sure that you can sway her. It would ruin your friendship with her, it would make her angry and then her wedding will be ruined. She will never forgive you for that. Honestly, we were all surprised when she said yes to Michael. We always thought that when you came back, she would leap into your arms. She was a wreck without you even though she never would and never will admit it. Secretly, we are all rooting for you. Just don't screw this up." Al stated, poking me in chest as if it would emphasize his words. It did jack shit. It just made me want to push him over.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah Al, I got it. Only if I am sure in my actions." Whatever. Honestly, I will be barging up there an hour before the wedding and will be telling her point blank that she should not be marrying _Michael_. Michael is the name of a bastard if I ever heard one.

"Albus! Can you please come hold Celine? I need to go catch Connor." Caroline, Al's wife, was calling. God she has got him on a leash. I watched as he caved into her demands too. Maybe Albus is just submissive…

"Yeah I'll be right over. Scorpius, I'm being serious. Don't just say this to get me to go away so you can start manically plotting things. Give me your word Scorpius that you won't do anything drastic unless you are sure it will work." He stated solemnly. See, what I don't understand is why Al thinks I would ever want to harm Rose. I'm not going to be a blundering idiot and run in yelling and screaming at her like a crazy person that she is marrying the wrong person. Honestly, who does Al think I am? Malfoy's never do things half-assed and they never do them unplanned. Sure, my plan is taking action at _a little_ bit of short notice, but I know what I'm doing. I know that I can succeed.

"I give you my word Al." I have never gone back on my word and I never will, no matter what people say. Albus nodded at me and turned around to chase after Caroline who was yelling at him about the kids. I sighed and leaned back on the headstone yet again as I watched my best friend chase after his dark haired daughter. He caught her in his arms and she left, planting a kiss on his cheek. I'm going to let you in on a little known secret.

I, Scorpius Malfoy, am truly a sap. On the inside I am. Looking at Al and Caroline's happiness, seeing them run around with their kids and be nauseatingly in love…that just drives me to stop this wedding more. I want this for Rose and I. I want a nice house to share with Rose, to chase our kids around in the lawn and be madly in love everyday of my life…hell! They can even have red hair. I looked past Al and Caroline to see Rose running into the chapel, her hair flowing behind her. Thank merlin she didn't pull it up, it's a crime when she does.

With a sigh, I lay back down on the tombstone and began to think back. So I have to start at the beginning? All right, the first time I met Rose was…on the train to Hogwarts.

* * *

><p><strong>so here is the first one. it will be a big flashback story and will mostly be in scorpius's pov, but will alternate between his and rose's at times. i hope you guys like it! leave me some comments lovelies! :) <strong>


	3. IM BACK

I'm back! I know, it has been a long long long long time. So sorry for that but college literally ate up my entire life. Not that it was necessarily a bad thing but…I had absolutely no time to write. However, it is summer time now! Which means I wish to write again! :D Good, good. Anyway, for now, I have no clue what I was going to do with Fire Burns, so I'm starting a new story. Hooray! First chapter should be up fairly soon so look for it Again, sorry I have been away and I hope you all still wish to read something from me? Eeee I hope!


End file.
